


I’ll Make You Proud

by ReeceWBY



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Disney, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Spoilers, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Reader Insert, Sad, Spoilers, dont read if you haven’t watched Tangled: The Series, kind of, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeceWBY/pseuds/ReeceWBY
Summary: (Varian / Reader)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You´ve been dating Varian for awhile now, and have become a staple in helping the alchemist with his (totally not dangerous) experiments.Until a mistake changes both of your lives in the worst way.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Major Spoilers ahead.I might do multiple parts, not sure yet.





	I’ll Make You Proud

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble for the character Varian, from Tangled: The Series. Just something so that my account doesn’t go completely inactive while I finish writing like, five more stories.  
> Based on episode 16 on Tangled: The Series. 
> 
> Heed the warnings before you read. May have multiple parts based on various episodes, depends on if people like this or not.

You stood next to Varian as he picked up his raccoon pet with a determined look on his face.  
“Running away isn’t going to fix a problem. These rocks must be stopped,” Varian paused and placed his pet on the black rocks before turning to you.  
“Okay, (Y/N)? So what do we know about them?”

You smiled, adjusting your black gloves.  
“They’re unbreakable, they’re somehow connected to the princess..” You replied somberly, placing a hand in your hip as Varian walked around.  
“And-“ He fell over his bench, grasping a nap in his hand and spreading it to be readable.

“-Worse yet, they are growing at an exponential rate.” You peered over the map, taking notice of the drawings of the mysterious rocks.  
You spoke up, gaining your boyfriends attention. “Within a matter of months, they will have reached the castle.”

Behind you, Rudiger made distressed noises. Varian looked to you and let a sigh, walking around his bench and began to speak. “Now, physical force has no effect on these rocks, but! They have yet to recon with the awesome power of alchemy.” He grabbed his pet and placed the raccoon on his shoulder.  
You let out a laugh, eyeing the flourish of Varians hand as he took off the cover to his work bench.

The boy let out an adorable laugh before turning a nozzle and letting a liquid flow through some beakers. You again walked to him, crouching down to watch the purple liquid fall into an empty bottle; which Varian grabbed instantly. He dipped a turkey paster and sucked it up into a little tube. He gave you a little smile as he put on his goggles. You did the same, following up behind him to watch the experiment. 

Your boyfriend dribbled the liquid onto the large rock, and the two of you watched it boil and bubble. Before it promptly set on fire. “Woah,” cried you and Varian at the same time as you hustled to stop the fire. The sound of Varians father's voice made you jump and Varian grabbed a blanket.  
“Varian, (Y/N)! Are you two ok in there?” You hesitated as the black haired boy covered the purple flames with the blanket. 

“Yes, Dad, yes! (Y/N) just dropped one of my books.” He wrapped his arms around the fire as you walked around in front of him and bit your lip in nervousness. Almost immediately, there was a small explosion from under the blanket with caused your boyfriend’s hair and goggles to go crazy.  
“It’s one- it’s one of my big b-books..” The alchemist practically whispered in reply. Luckily his father didn’t say anything more, as Varian looked up to you. 

“Well (Y/N), m’lady.. shall we get back to work?” Running a hand down your apron, you attempting to fix Varians crazy explosion induced hair. “We shall.” Giggling slightly, you pressed a kiss to Varians cheek.  
“I love you, Varian.” 

Varian let out a hearty laugh at your actions and his cheeks turned tomato red.

“I love you too (Y/N).”  
-  
(AWHILE LATER)  
-  
“Never give up (Y/N)!” Varian slammed his fist down onto his table, making eye contact with Rudiger who sat quietly on it and eyed the alchemist with his round eyes. You handed Varian a beaker containing a yellow liquid as he poured it into a larger bottle and stirred.  
“So.. our last formula didn’t deliver quite the reaction we hoped.”

“That’s an understatement,” you quipped as Varian held the yellow liquid to his eye and looked through. He gave you a quick smile, ignoring your words. 

“Nevertheless, the important thing is that we got a reaction.”

You walked with Varian as he prepared to pour the concoction onto the black rocks. Quirin walked in, causing you to gasp aloud at the sight. And immediately covered your mouth.  
“(Y/N), Varian I just wanted to-“  
“Oh- uh..”

Varian stumbled over his words and in the process, he poured the entirety of the glowing formula all over the rocks, with some of it spilling to the floor. He tried to cover it up, side stepping in front of the rocks. You did the same, pulling off your gloves and rubbed the crook of your neck. 

“I thought I told the two of you to stay away from those rocks.” Quirin walked towards your boyfriend as a dark look crossed his face. Stuttering, you tried to make an excuse for you and Varians actions.

“Um, Yeah; well you see.. we know what you said but-“ Quirin interrupted your sentence, grabbing a hold of Varians arm and leading him away and you turned away from the rocks to follow them. “Then there should be no misunderstandings!”  
You turned to face the pair, your eyes leaving the spilled formula on the rocks temporarily.  
“Now listen to me when I-“ Varians face morphed into a frown as he pushed his dad away, causing you to flinch slightly at your boyfriend's actions.

“N-no! No.. you listen to me!” Varian pointed towards the window. You crossed your arms and took a step closer to the alchemist. You spoke up and stared intently at Varians father. “Our village is dying, and you think running away from your problems is going to fix it but these rocks are not going away!” Quirin briefly looked at you before placing a hand to his temple. 

The three of you failed to notice the yellow substance bubbling slightly.

“Varian, (Y/N), there is more to them than the two of you can possibly imagine!” Quirin stalked off with a frown and Varian flung his hands around. “Then why won’t you tell me, tell (Y/N) anything?”  
He paused and faced towards the direction of Quirin. The substance started forming rocks behind where you stood, as you still failed to notice them and their actions. Your eyes were still fixated on Varian and his father and leaned on the rocks haphazardly. You didn’t feel the rocks slowly wrapping around your elbow, effectively keeping you in place until you noticed. 

You saw Quirins back and saw him take off his glove and stare at it intently, as if pondering something. “I’m sorry son. You both are not ready.” Varian clenched his fist at his father, as the adult man turned around; gasping at the rocks forming quickly. “Varian, (Y/N)! Watch out!” You turned and let out a scream, hearing Quirin run towards you and Varian. The golden rocks had covered your entire elbow. You didn’t feel it due to your thick shirt and gloves. 

In a quick blur, you saw Quirin push Varian out of the way. Varian stumbles to the floor, turning in circles. “Varian!” You cried out, scrambling to try and escape the amber prison. Next to you, Quirin stood grunting. His entire left arm was stuck in the amber. 

Varian got up from the floor and started to run to the both of you. “Dad! (Y/N)! Hold on, hold on! I’ll get you guys out.” You tried pushing your feet against the floor and heard Quirins words. 

“Stay back!” The man looked to you with a sad look in your eye, as the rocks started surrounding more up your arm. He didn’t say anything but his eyes said a thousand words.

“It’ll be ok! I’m gonna go get help!” Varian cried out and turned, beginning to run to the door. “No, Varian wait!” You screamed. Crystal tears began to drop down your face.  
The alchemist dawned on a coat and ran outside to go get whatever help he could.

A sob escaped your lips as more tears fell.  
Silence stayed in the room for awhile as Quirin called after his son. You could move your arm in more and the amber was encasing more and more of your chest. 

In that instant, you hated the fact that you were so stupid to not notice the formula reacting to the black rocks. Quirin must have noticed your intense face as he spoke up about it.  
“(Y/N) it’s going to be ok. We’ll be fine.” A moment of silence passed between the two of you before you responded. “Hopefully.”  
-  
The amber was almost halfway up your neck and had now fully encased your entire lower body. Only a bit of your free arm and head remained. You didn’t dare try to turn your head to look at Quirin, whom had stayed silent most of this situation. 

Tears continued to roll down your cheeks as you reached your free hand towards Varians door. You didn’t have much time left, you firmly thought.

“Quirin?” You asked inquisitively, a stutter stuck in your throat due to you crying so much. “I-if you make it out of here and I don’t.. tell Varian and my parents I love them, ok?”  
Quirin took a minute to respond, and you almost didn’t hear him. The amber was quickly covering you my head as you closed your eyes.

“Of course.”

A tear slid down your cheek as the amber completely surrounded your head, your hand wavering slightly in an outward position before the amber encased it in its golden prison. 

Your mind went blank. 

All you saw was darkness.  
-

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued? Probably.


End file.
